


The Color Blue

by Kieybee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Archaeology, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Genji is a Baihu, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slight fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieybee/pseuds/Kieybee
Summary: You are an archaeologist that tends to herself into very perilous situations just to find significant artifacts. However one day, you come the closest to death you ever have, yet you don't die. You weren't sure what he was, but all you were able to see was the color blue, and then he was gone...





	1. The Overzealous Archaeologist

You are an archaeologist. Well, more of a freelance explorer. You mainly did the exploration and excavation because you enjoyed it, but the money was an added bonus. The fact that you could make an actual living out of a hobby of yours was an unexpected boon. Finding the time to explore wasn't the problem, finding someone that would actually pay you to find an old artifact and return it to them was; hence the freelance part.

 

The part of town where you stayed was pretty quiet, only a few neighbors and houses. It was a small town, but it suited your tastes and you couldn't quite complain as long as you had a place to stay. Not to mention the town was full of rich folk that were looking to retire, and also fill their homes with old artifacts. Everyone around town knew you were an archaeologist, so it was fairly easy to get a job when someone would ask. Not to mention you were the _only_ archaeologist in this small town.

 

As of right now, you were getting packed for an excavation trip somewhere in an old temple located in Japan. Lucky for you, your employer, an old rich man, paid for the entire trip's expenses. That was another perk of working for rich men that were practically old enough to be your father. You weren't sure if they were paying for your trip because they _really_ wanted the job done, or because you were young and beautiful. Either way, it didn't matter. As long as you were able to explore the world doing something you enjoyed, it was fine by you.

 

Prior to the plane ride over to Japan, you had researched a little bit about this "temple". Apparently, it was named as such to keep tourists and curious wanderers from entering. According to your research, this place used to be the home of a Japanese clan that were feared by many. Considering you had never been to Japan, you were slightly afraid you wouldn't be able to communicate with locals. Another good thing about traveling all over the world is being able to learn more cultural wise and language wise. During the flight, you decided to brush up on your Japanese, just in case.

 

 

The plane ride over from America to Japan was long and tiresome. You had fallen asleep after two hours of staring out the window at the puffy cumulonimbus clouds all grouped together like a bundle of cotton balls. The view was amazing, but you were getting tired of sitting on a bus in the sky. Not to mention you weren't able to use your phone once in the air. A book and a crossword were the only things keeping you from falling asleep again.

" _Attention all passengers, we will be arriving at our first stop, Hanamura, in mere minutes. Those who are leaving the plane, be sure to have your luggage and watch your step. Thank you for flying with Netwide Airlines!_ "

 

Wait, "in mere minutes"?! You hadn't even realized that your stop was coming up this fast, although you weren't complaining. Your bottom was beginning to get sore from how long you had been sitting down.

"Hanamura, huh..."

 

 

The plane eventually began its descent to a small airport landing near a small body of water. The sun's evening light made small flickers in the water, like little fireflies dancing across the surface. Quickly and clumsily, you pull out your camera to get a shot of the water and the sun. This was another hobby of yours that you were able to make money off of as well. Photography in your town was scarce, just like archaeology, which in your case was even more fortunate. Not only were the rich buying your stellar pictures, but everyone in that tiny little town was. Needless to say, you weren't exactly hurting for cash.

 

Leaving the plane felt so relieving for your limbs, and your butt especially. Your employer had messaged you a while ago, providing you with directions to the nearest hotel that he had already made reservations for you. According to him, you would be staying in a highly expensive VIP room on the very top floor. Having the best room wasn't a concern of yours, yet the gesture was not unwelcome. You quickly message the man back to thank him before heading to the hotel.

 

 

Just as you had expected, the woman at the front desk did not speak good enough English. It was a good thing you had brushed up on your Japanese beforehand. After a few moments of poor translation and an awkward conversation, you were able to get the key card to your room. The hotel was almost the size of a skyscraper, which is fine because there was an elevator. Walking up about twenty flights of goddamn stairs wasn't exactly something you were prepared to do after sitting for almost twenty hours in the same spot. It took the elevator approximately five minutes to even reach the top, going about forty miles per hour. You could only imagine what it would've been like had you _actually_ taken the stairs...

 

Once in your room, you quickly realized it was practically a penthouse from how spacious it was. You had to remind yourself to thank the man in person for this.

"I could go to the temple now... But I'm still a bit tired." Sitting down doing nothing for hours wasn't very appealing to you, considering that was exactly what you did on the plane for half the day.

 

The sun had set long ago, but you didn't particularly mind. A flashlight would do just fine. You can get the artifact you're looking for, then spend the rest of the week enjoying the sights and taking nice pictures.

 

Your employer was looking for an old Japanese sword that was said to possess the powers of a dragon. The story itself sounded like science fiction, but as long as you could get the job done it didn't really matter what the story behind the sword was. The old temple is said to be located in the very most west side of the city, so that was a start. The temple was marked on older maps, but not newer ones. It was really as if the city folk were trying to erase its existence off of the map completely.

 

In all honestly, you didn't really blame them. The house of an old Japanese clan that were feared for many generations isn't something that would be appealing to those moving into Hanamura. The district itself was large, yet the streets were fairly small. You could walk to the temple without causing a fuss, or having to wait in nighttime traffic.

 

It was a good thing the hotel you were staying in wasn't _too_ far from the temple. Upon further research about the temple, you discovered that it had belonged to the Shimada clan. The clan has been all since wiped out by now, so you weren't particularly worried about running into any trouble while scavenging around the ruins. Being in front of the temple was a little more unsettling than you had originally thought. It was even worse on the inside, and the fact that it was dark wasn't helping any.

"Dammit, I knew I should've just stayed at the hotel.." It was a little too late to turn back now.

 

 

The inside looked just as decrepit as the outside. There were weeds growing up from underneath the stone tiles, overgrown tree branches jutting through the roof of the temple and moss creeping up almost every wall. No one must have been in there for years, based on how rundown it was.

 

"This is so creepy.." Even though it was unsettling, the atmosphere inside wasn't as stale as it should've been.

 

Sure there was shrubbery growing all over the place, but it wasn't to the point where it couldn't be remedied. Your flashlight was bright enough to illuminate the area in front of you for up to about 5 feet. Even this wasn't a comfort for how uncomfortable you felt. _You could feel someone's eyes on you_. The thought of someone actually following and stalking you around made you even more uneasy.

 

You hadn't expected the temple to be _this_ large. You were beginning to get lost. It felt as if you were backtracking and making little to no process in finding this sword. You didn't even have a clue what it looked like, or how big or small it was. It probably would've been more beneficial to do a bit more research before running head first into a decrepit temple.

 

Your feet were beginning to get sore, even more so as you trip clumsily over a loose stone. You plant your hands in front of you, eyes closed and ready to fall, yet you never make impact with the hard stone tiles. You're standing straight up again, almost as if you had never tripped in the first place.

"What the hell..?" Okay, _now_ this was getting unbearable.

 

You could feel yourself getting sick to the stomach from how stuffy the air had become around you. You no longer could sense the neutral atmosphere in the temple. It had become a more arcane atmosphere, smothering you like a hand over your mouth and nose. You wanted to turn tail and leave immediately, yet you also wanted to get that sword before leaving. You had come this far, you didn't want to leave empty handed. You dust the dirt off of your legs before continuing on through the temple, undeterred.

 

Wandering around lost wasn't something you did on a regular basis. When it came to exploring, you always had a map and compass to rely on. But this place, a temple, that is not accurately depicted on any map was throwing you for a loop. You felt as if you had been walking in circles, until you come across a huge arch that lead further into the temple. This was a sign that at least you had been making progress.

 

In the center of the room, your flashlight hit a small altar that was a few feet away from where you were currently standing. It appeared to be a shrine for praying or giving offerings. Kneeling down to get a closer look, you run your fingers along the base of the shrine. It was made out of some type of wood, that much you could tell. However, the shrine itself wasn't what caught your attention. It was what was atop the shrine.

 

Being supported by a single stand was a long, shining sword with beautiful cyan details. It wasn't covered in grass and dust like everything else you had seen so far. It wasn't in its sheath, which is another thing that caught your attention. It was like the blade had been used recently... Regardless, this was the sword your employer was looking for and you had found it after all. It did in fact look enchanted, but you weren't concerned about that part. Curiously, you run your fingers along the blade, instantly recoiling from how cold the blade was to the touch.

"It's so cold.. I don't understand, the temperature in this place is average." You take a closer look at the blade, only know realizing it was emitting some sort of blue smoke.

 

It wasn't burning, so you could only assume the smoke was from how cold the blade was. You wish you had known that sooner before you put your fingers on it...

"It's a nice sword. I can see why he would want this." You pick the sword up by the hilt with caution, relieved to find out it wasn't as cold as the blade.

 

You wrap the sword in a layer of gauze and cloth so it wouldn't cut anything on your way back.

"Now to get out of this shithole." Before you can even take a step away from the shrine, you feel a violent chill run down your spine.

 

The chill was strong enough to bring you to your knees once again, causing you to drop the sword in the process. You rub your hands over your arms up and down quickly to create some type of friction. When had it gotten so cold in this place?! Deciding you had had enough of this, you snatch the sword up in a tight grip before taking off in a quick sprint back the way you came.

 

That feeling of someone's eyes on you was back, and with a _vengeance_. Turning back at this point would more than likely result in your death, and that wasn't something you were prepared to face just yet. Even though your legs were burning, the adrenaline pumping throughout your entire body kept you from slowing down. You hadn't even noticed that through all the chaos and commotion, you left your flashlight behind. Your brain finally registered you were in pitch blackness and you began to slightly panic. You knew you should have slowed down before anything terrible happened, but you were too late.

 

 

That loose stone on that bridge from earlier was your downfall, yet again. You trip over it before tumbling off the side of the bridge. The fall from earlier would've probably broken your nose or something, but _this_ fall would most likely break your arm or leg, and you would bleed out or starve before anyone could find you. You scream out for no one in particular, clutching at the dark air around you to grab a hold of something, anything. You knew you would die eventually from how dangerous these expeditions were, but you didn't want it to end like this.

 

 

You brace yourself for the fall.

 

 

It never comes.


	2. The Baihu and the Archaeologist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was that man that had saved you? To be fairly honest, you weren't even sure it was a man.. But you wanted to thank them in person.

The painfully long fall that you thought inevitable and inescapable never came. For a moment, you thought that you had died right on impact. That was the only reason why you didn't feel anything, right? 

 

Maybe the fall broke your neck and killed you instantly. Yeah, that was the only reasonable explanation. Although as soon as you fell, a bright blue light crossed your vision and then you were on the ground.

 

The ground underneath you was hard wood, no way you would've landed softly. So how..? The once dark temple began to brighten up. The sun's rays soak in through the roof of the decrepit building, showering you in a soft yellow hue. Had you been in the temple for _that_ long, or were you really dead? 

 

You touch the ground around you with caution, expecting your hand to go right through. If you were dead, you were a ghost now, right? And yet your hand did not go through the ground. In fact, you hurt your fingers from trying to push against it. 

"How am I.. Alive?" Sitting up slowly, you take a long look at your surroundings. 

 

It looked so much different in the daylight, it looked like an actual temple, despite all the shrubbery growing within. Fishing around in your bag, you retrieve your camera to take a few pictures of the inside. The pictures would look nicely once you got them edited and developed. You stand to your feet and brush the dust and grass stains off of yourself with a small huff. 

 

Grass stains are difficult to get out of clothing... Although that was the furthest thought from your mind. How had you survived that fall? Why were your bones or not even a single hair on your head out of place after a fairly long drop such as that? You just couldn't process this, it was causing a headache. 

 

The birds singing and the crickets chirping all around brought you back to reality; brought you back to the reason why you were here in the first place. The last place you had the sword was right before the fall. 

 

You had let go of it when you tripped, and yet it wasn't anywhere around where you had fallen. With a small sigh, you climb the slightly medium staircase to your far right to get back on the bridge. The sword wasn't up here either and that kind of irked you. 

"Honestly, did the sword grow legs and walk away?!" For a moment your thoughts shift back to that bright blue light you saw right as soon as you fell off the bridge. 

 

Had that light.. saved you? Your head began to ache again as you forced yourself to think back to what had happened. It was pretty dark, so you can't remember everything in detail except for that blue light. The light was in the outline of some type of armor... A human? 

 

You weren't sure, but it could've possibly been a man that had saved you from falling. But why? Why would anyone be in this old temple with you, and why would they even waste their efforts on saving your life? An onslaught of questions, yet you had no exact answers to any of them. It was irking you more than the lost sword.

 

Wandering around the place in the daylight was actually calming, compared to lurking around in the dead of night with a small flashlight. Everything was easier to see, and that was something you could appreciate as a photographer _and_ archaeologist. You were beginning to wonder if you would find this sword at all, or what would happen to your pay if you didn't find it. 

 

Your employer had invested so much money into your trip, expecting you to come back with a legendary artifact said to control dragons. What would it look like if you came back after a week empty handed? No, you wouldn't leave this place until you found it. Once you set your mind to something, you were completely undeterred. 

 

Another thing you had noticed is that the temperature had gone back to normal. It wasn't frigid anymore, which was very strange alone in itself. You began to wonder if that sword was the cause of the violent chills you felt while touching and carrying it. If this sword did in fact control some type of dragon or some other creature, this would actually be nothing short of an amazing discovery. 

 

Your name would be on every news channel, newspaper and tabloid known to man if _you_ were the one to find this enchanted blade. This thought, aside from the fear of failure, is what drove you further into the temple to search for the sword. 

 

After walking for about five minutes, you realized that the temple didn't get smaller overnight, it seems as if it got bigger. It could very well be your imagination playing tricks on you, but you couldn't be sure. 

 

You had come at nighttime to look around, so maybe that was why it felt much larger when the entire place was actually illuminated fully. There were fairly any windows, if there was any, they were either boarded up or covered in a thin wall of moss and kudzu. 

 

The next place you thought to look for the sword was back in the altar room, which was a bit silly. If the sword _was_ enchanted, you wouldn't doubt that it had other hidden abilities. 

 

Although an inanimate object walking on its own did seem a bit preposterous and far fetched. The lack of sleep and more than one near death experience was beginning to wear you down.

 

Just as you had assumed, the sword was propped on the stand once more, gleaming even brighter in the distorted sunshine. Now that you could see it more clearly, the blue smoke pooling out of the blade was much more visible now. 

 

You approach the shrine cautiously, afraid to move closer, yet determined all the same. You could get it, then leave. That's all there was too it, right? So what was making you feel so uneasy right now? 

"It's no big deal. I can just grab it and go." Before you could even lay a finger on the sword, another violent chill akin to the one from yesterday night ran through your entire body. 

 

You fall to your knees, whilst wrapping your arms around your body to create warmth. This extreme cold could only be coming from the blade, there was no way else this phenomenon would make sense. The only way to keep yourself from freezing to death was to maintain a distance of about five feet between you and the enchanted sword. 

 

It had not been _this_ aggressive the first time you got near it. Why was it acting this way now? Even this could not derail your train of pure determination and zealous. Swiftly, you grab the sword by the hilt, while being careful to avoid the blade portion.

"Carrying this around without something to wrap it in could be dangerous.." You decide to shed your jacket, enclosing the soft fabric around the dragon blade. 

 

It would be much easier to carry this way, whilst shielding your skin from the harsh chill of metal simultaneously. At this point, you were ready to take a long shower _and_ a long nap. You could see the temple's entrance and that was enough to bring a relieved smile to your weary expression. You could practically feel that warm water on your skin now... 

 

It was such a relief for you. Even now, your adventure in the temple had not come to an end just yet. Right as you step one foot outside into the fresh air, the blade in your grip starts to get even more cold. 

 

In less than a minute, your entire jacket had a thin layer of frost coating it. It was like dropping an entire bucket of liquid nitrogen on fabric. The ice clung to it and didn't show any signs of melting any time soon, even in the sunlight.

" _Release the sword. It will not allow you to take it out of this temple alive. If you attempt to do so, it will eventually freeze your entire body_." An echoing voice you did not recognize was suddenly speaking to you.

 

You turn around, yet there was nobody in sight. How strange.. The voice was telling you to leave the sword, or else it would freeze you to death. Were you _that_ sleep deprived to the point where you were beginning to hear voices? 

"Um, why can't I take this sword?" Although it was against your better judgement, you decide to humor the voice in your head and respond back to it.

" _You are not the owner of the sword, correct? The blade does not allow any other master to wield it, that is why it repels you. Even now, it continues to repel you_." The sword was freezing you because you weren't its owner? Was a weapon even capable of such sentience?

 

This only rose more questions that you needed answers to.

"I'm not the owner, I don't know who the owner is, but I need this sword. It's for my job." You weren't quite sure if the voice would understand, but it didn't hurt to talk to it so far. 

 

Speaking of which, the voice sounded very much masculine. 

" _I am the owner of the sword. I have been in this place for a decade now, watching over what used to be my home_." Okay, now this was starting to get too creepy. Was this man playing a prank on you?

"Wait, are you a Shimada by any chance? I heard that a clan called the Shimada clan used to live here. Also, are you playing tricks on me?" The voice did not respond for a few moments of silence, which was a bit off putting to say the least.

 

" _I am a Shimada, and no, I am not playing tricks on you. Who did you learn this information from_?" His voice still felt like it was in your head, most likely due to how empty the temple actually was. 

 

"No one, I just did some research... Wait, if you're a Shimada, then you're on of the heirs, right? I heard that the head of the clan had two sons." Even more silence. 

" _Yes, I am one of the sons_." Playing twenty questions with a voice, yet no body to accompany that voice was making you grow even more weary. 

"So if you've been living here for years, where is your brother? It is two of you, right?" Maybe you were getting a bit too personal because the voice was taking longer and longer to provide you with answers. 

" _I have not seen him for many years. Last time we met, it was not exactly a happy family reunion_." His tone had shifted from neutral to slightly guarded. Maybe you were getting a bit too personal.. 

 

"O-oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that.. But if you don't mind, I kinda wanted to ask you something important. May I?" You had been asking questions for a while now, he probably wouldn't deny you one more question. 

" _You may_." 

"Were you the one that had saved me? Like, twice from falling?" More silence.

" _Why do you ask_?" His tone made it sound more like a statement than a question...

"B-because I wanted to thank you.. For saving me twice from almost breaking my nose, or dying. I can't really thank you properly if I can't see you, or if I don't know your name." 

" _It was nothing too difficult, you need not worry about thanking me. Although I appreciate the gesture, being able to interact with another after all these years is a great boon in and of itself. Admittedly, I should be thanking you_." He sounded really sincere... You almost felt pity for him.

 

After a bit of pondering, you realized you actually didn't know _anything_ about him. 

 

"Well, it's not like it would be a chore to at least thank you in person. You saved my life twice, even though you had no idea who I was, aside from me being an intruder who had taken your sword.. That means a lot to me. And besides, I'd like to return your sword in person." A short pause; to think, you presume. 

" _I see your point.. Very well. Come back to the center of the temple, and there, you can thank me in person_." 

 

What did this man even look like? You weren't even sure of his name, considering he had not told you yet. Your research did not provide you the names of the sons, just that there were two and they were brothers.

 

You could only assume that this brother was probably the more calm one of the two, and possibly younger based on the sound and tone of his voice. Maybe that was due to the echo, you couldn't be too certain. 

 

Eventually, you find your way back to the shrine room. It would have looked the same had there not been a humanoid figure, clad in ivory and cyan armor, sitting in front of the shrine with its back to you. Said figure made no movements to suggest it was aware of your presence yet, but still you advance. 

 

When you are about five feet away, the figure slightly tilts its head in your direction.

"Welcome to my home, explorer. My name is Genji Shimada." 

 

 

Wait, it _speaks_?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 as promised! I hope you enjoyed and I also hope you're interested enough to keep reading uvu Stay tuned for the next chapter .3. It'll be out Thursday evening, EST time!


	3. Genji Shimada the Baihu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your time spent with Genji is quite interesting...

His voice echoed around in your head, even though he was only mere feet away. The surprisingly soothing sound of his voice resonated through your body, like a piano's strings being caressed by the tiny hammers. Honestly, you weren't sure if you should be scared or relaxed. 

"You're shaking. I assure you, there is nothing to worry about. If I wanted to harm you, I would have done so by now, don't you think?" His back was still facing you, yet you could still feel eyes boring into yours. It was a strange sensation to be in his presence. Was he even human?

"Y-you're right, sorry.. So, uh, Genji? S-sorry, that's a bit too friendly.. Mr. Shimada? Wait, you use honorifics in Japan, right? I don't remember any of them though.." This conversation was only getting progressively worse from how bad you were stuttering and stammering over your words. God, save your poor, embarrassed soul.

 

This amused Genji, yet you could not see the small grin on his face. You reminded him of his younger self, in a way.

"You can call me Genji, I don't mind. No honorifics are needed, but I would also like to know your name in return." You felt slightly revealed that he didn't care about honorifics because you seriously could not remember them for the life of you. This was definitely a sign that he was likely the younger of the two brothers.

"O-oh, that's kinda rude of me.. My name is [Your Name]." With a swift, deliberate movement, Genji is facing you. His face was covered by a helmet that resembled a tiger of sorts.

 

His armor had many fine details etched into it that cause it to almost shine brighter than a dying star. It was very appealing to the eyes, you were really beginning to wonder if he was human or not.

"It is nice to meet you, [Your Name]. Don't worry about the honorifics, I have never liked using them or having them used on me either." The way his accent accentuated your name made it quite nice to hear from his mouth, with all the syllables sounded out. 

 

Was it okay to approach him so casually? Wouldn't that be a little _too_ friendly? You had just met this "man", there had to be boundaries, right? 

"O-okay, well, I wanted to return your sword.. It's too cold for me anyways." You force a weak and awkward laugh, remembering the reason why you had it in the first place. 

 

The master of the sword was still alive, not to mention guarding the sword. Waltzing up to causally ask, "hey, do you mind if I take your sword for money?" was definitely out of the question at this point. Besides, it wasn't like you had any kind of contract with your employer. Well, not a written one at least. It would be quite easy to change your name and identity.. Move to another country and-

"[Your Name]? You were spacing out. Is there something you would like to say?" God, did you really just space out in front of a total stranger like that? You probably had a stupid look on your face as well. That was embarrassing...

 

"Sorry about that.. Well I'm gonna feel guilty either way, so I might as well tell you.. The reason why I'm even here in the first place. You've got to be wondering too, right?" Without much thought, you drop to the ground in a cross-legged seating position. You had a lot to say, it would become uncomfortable for you to keep standing whilst yammering.

" _Hai_ , I was surprised to see another human in this place after so many years. Not to mention one that had knowledge of my sword's existence. Truly, it is a rarity and an oddity." Of course he was wondering why some interloper would come into his long since deserted home looking for a sword shrouded in rumors and hearsay. 

 

It wasn't that you didn't want to tell him the truth, you felt as if he would lose all the little respect he had for you once he learned _why_ you were here. Were humans so volatile and greedy that they would stoop so low as to stealing for money? No, that wasn't the type of person you were. This was a hobby of yours as well, it wasn't all about the money. You continue to reassure yourself it wasn't as bad as you were suddenly making it out to be.

 

"Well, there's this hobby of mine I have. I like to explore and excavate old artifacts, and whatnot. I'm more on the freelance side because there aren't many businesses around where I live that specialize in archaeology. I took a job request from a man in my town to find an "enchanted dragon blade" in Hanamura. At first it sounded like complete bullshit to me, but after seeing it, I can't help but believe it.. So, uh, the short version of the story is that I was hired to find and retrieve your sword. I-if I had known that the sword's owner was still alive and well, I wouldn't have taken the job in the first place! I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused you!" With a deep exhale, you bow your head and keep it faced toward the ground longer than necessary.

 

Even though this was to hide your embarrassment, you felt as if this was the proper way to apologize. You don't lift your head until a light chuckle reaches your ears. Your head shot up so fast, you almost gave yourself whiplash. Was he.. laughing? 

 

Genji stops chuckling once he realizes you're staring at him with a perplexed expression.

"Ah, _gomen_ , [Your Name]. I'm just happy, that's all." Wait, what?

"Y-you're happy?"

" _Hai_. I have not had proper human contact in so long, i have forgotten how nice it feels. And about the sword, you need not apologize. I can tell by your humble demeanor that you are not a liar, nor a thief. I know how hard it must be to make a living in this world without resorting to illegal actions, so I do not fault you for anything. If anything, I envy you, [Your Name]. I wish that my family could have been the same way.. But it was not to be." Another deep exhale you had been holding in left your slightly parted lips. 

 

You felt as if you could _finally_ breathe after sitting in the air of tension for mere minutes; imaginary tension from your own mind. Genji felt none.

"S-so you're not mad?" 

"Mad? How can I be? There is little to be angry about. I am nothing short of contented, [Your Name]. I want to show my thanks to you as well." 

 

 

This was the beginning of the archaeologist's relationship with the Baihu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I know I said I'd put this out on Thursday, but I changed my mind :v Since this chapter is much shorter than the others, I decided to put it out now, and release chapter 4 over the weekend that will undoubtedly be _much_ longer .3. Anyway, thank you guys for your support and all!


	4. Spending Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji was a very interesting man, once you got to know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said I'd post this Sunday around midnight, but ahgujnv I forgot I had finished writing it already, so here! Chapter 4 is out earlier than expected .3. (My posting schedule is actually worse than anyone I know, I swear)
> 
> Oh, btw! I decided to start putting my Tumblr in the notes of my stories just because uwu; I think it'll be nice to connect with you guys outside of AO3 .3. My Tumblr: baihu-hoe (Because I lack originality lul)

"So this is your home. It is very nice." In the end, you decided to invite Genji back to your hotel. 

 

Although it was quite.. different, you weren't too keen on staying in that temple any longer. You decided that it would be easier and much more comfortable to talk at the hotel. The poor woman at the front desk nearly had a heart attack from the sight of Genji. He was carrying weapons, so you could understand her uneasiness. It was still quite amusing. You "informed" her that he was a cosplayer and that the weapons weren't real.

 

This didn't appease her, yet she didn't object to you and Genji taking the elevator up to your room. It was amusing to watch his body language during the entire elevator ride. You could tell he had not been out in quite a while. The littlest things seemed to fascinate him easily.

"Ah, no, this isn't my house. I don't live in Hanamura.. This is a hotel I'm staying in." He was very well mannered.. You were beginning to wonder how old he actually was.

"So, Genji.. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" You go to take a seat on the sofa, misjudging this distance and then sinking down into the couch.

"[Your Name]! Are you okay?" He was concerned? How cute.

 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine.. I just didn't think this couch was so.. Plushy. Anyway, have a seat anywhere." And by "have a seat anywhere", that apparently translated to "sit on the floor" in Genji's mind.

You stare down at the Japanese man with a look of astonishment, who was currently sitting on the marble floor with his legs folded. Well, at least he _looked_ comfortable..

"Are you comfortable like that, Genji?" He looked as if he was in a position ready for meditation. What a strange man...

" _Hai_ , I am very comfortable in fact. Anyway, you had some questions for me?" To tell the truth, you didn't really think you'd get this far.

 

You weren't even sure where to start. Should you start at all the obvious questions such as, "are you human? where's your brother now?", or should you ask more obscure questions. Then again, obscure questions may lead to an invasion of privacy. You didn't want to pry into his personal life, unless he was offering up the information to you without coercion. 

"I was wondering.. Are you human? I-I mean, if you aren't, I don't mind. I've met really friendly omincs and really rude omnics.. So I won't judge." An embarrassed blush bloomed across your cheeks almost instantly. 

 

You weren't sure what was worse: the fact that you couldn't see his face to gauge his reaction, or the fact that you had asked in the first place. _No personal questions, dammit!_ Well, that self-set expectation had already been discarded. Fantastic. 

"Partially. I still maintain most of my human limbs, even if a few may be missing." The armor he was wearing was more like a second skin to him then. Even though it was slightly creepy to think about, he could possibly have human parts under it, but not _all_ of them.

"I'm sorry if that was too straightforward.. I've just been wondering is all." Genji waves a dismissive hand in a back and forth motion. 

"There are no apologies needed, [Your Name]. Had I been in your position, I would be curious as well. I find no shame in my new body. I have found peace, and a higher humanity. As preposterous as that may sound.."

 

"N-no, it doesn't sound preposterous at all.. I'm not sure if I could ever be as strong as you though, mentally and physically I guess.. Finding a purpose in life again.. Isn't that hard for you?" More personal questions, oh great. Even though Genji didn't seem to mind them, you weren't exactly comfortable with prying as hard as you were currently

"It was hard for me, yes. Believe it or not, it took me a long while to fully accept myself. I had a lot of help from a mentor of mine, so I cannot exactly take all the credit. Sometimes, it is necessary to find another to rely on. Strong or weak, everyone should have another they can trust. Do you have someone like that, [Your Name]?" Now that the question was turned back on you, it forced many thoughts and repressed memories to flow out, undeterred by any imaginary walls or dams.

 

"Now that I think about it, no.. I don't have anyone like that. I mean, I have family, but they live pretty far so I'm kinda on my own. But I guess that's just how life is. I left home to pursue my dreams and in the process, I left behind a handful of people that care about me. I live alone, and I work alone. I haven't really thought about relying on anyone else.." With a distressed sigh, you sink further back into the sofa in hopes of smothering yourself to death.

Although, Genji did have a very good point. The fact that you were so used to being alone proved just how lonely you actually were.. A sudden, shocking realization crossed your mind at that moment.

 

You could have died had it not been for Genji saving your life. Being alone and living alone was a normality for you, so you didn't question it too much until now... Could Genji possibly be the other person you could rely on? No, that seemed a bit too good to be true. 

 

Not to mention you had only just met.. Even so, he had done more for you than anyone you had ever known. Despite not knowing who you were, he _still_ wasted his time saving your life. You proceeded to space out, completely forgetting that your savior was sitting only mere inches away from you.

"[Your Name]? Are you there?" A gloved hand waving in front of your face brought you back to the present. Genji tilts his head in a quizzical manner, although you were still unsure of his facial expression.

"Y-yeah, I'm here. Sorry for spacing out. I was thinking about a few things.. A-anyway, are you hungry or anything? Because I'm starving over here." Could he even eat? 

 

"I am a bit hungry, yes. That is, if you don't mind me eating with you." You felt bad for instigating the need to remove his helmet, but you were too curious at this point. And besides, Genji didn't seem to mind. Or at least that was what you told yourself.

"Is there anything in particular you want to eat? I can get the hotel staff to bring it up for us." You've only been in Hanamura for a day, if even that, and you were beginning to enjoy it much more than your own home.

The thought of staying had never really crossed your mind until you met Genji. Although, the idea did still seem a bit too far-fetched. Even if you _could_ stay, where would you live? It wasn't like you could live in an expensive VIP penthouse in a hotel for the rest of your life. All the nuances of residence aside, you would definitely stay if you could.

 

"Do they serve ramen by any chance?" 

"I could call down and ask." Ramen? Honestly, you weren't sure what you were expecting him to eat. He was Japanese after all... Wait, isn't that stereotypical?!

Nevertheless, you call room service and ask them to bring up two bowls of ramen and a few muffins as well. You had a bit of a sweet tooth this afternoon, and muffins would do just fine. Whilst you were waiting for your food, you had expected an uncomfortable silence between you two, yet there wasn't any awkwardness in the air. Maybe it was just your imagination, but Genji's posture looked the most relaxed you had seen him since you both got back to the hotel.

 

"Do you like ramen, [Your Name]?" You look over in Genji's direction, the answer to his question on your lips, which died out almost immediately once you saw what he was doing. Was he.. removing his helmet? 

In an attempt to be polite, you turn your head away so quickly you almost gave yourself whiplash. You wanted to look so badly, yet forcing yourself not to was like a mother attempting to keep her child from eating a slice of chocolate cake; futile. What did his face look like? Was he a more feminine type of man, or really rugged? Immense curiosity was slowly ebbing at the moral side of your mind. 

 

The only distraction you were offered at the moment was the ringing of your doorbell to signify your food's arrival. Without looking in his direction or even offering an answer to his question, you make your way over to the door. The ramen was so well done, you could smell it through the door! 

"My stomach is _so_ ready for this food!" You originally thought that you weren't a huge ramen fan, but the way those noodles looked in that porcelain bowl, you were beginning to rethink that now.

 

"It smells delicious. I could smell it from over there." Genji's voice was suddenly _very_ close to your ear, causing your heart to palpitate. You were too startled to turn around or even speak, in fear of accidentally offending him by staring.

"Y-yeah, it smells really good. I'll bring you your bowl, you can go have a seat over there." You say with your back still to the White Tiger. This confused him. Why weren't you turning around?

"[Your Name], are you alright? You're shaking." Were you? You had not even realized it, but yes, you were indeed shaking like a leaf on a windy day in March. 

It wasn't like you were afraid of Genji, but you _were_ afraid of offending him in some way. Staring in itself was considered rude, and you weren't exactly sure how he would take it. 

 

A-am I? Oh wow.. it's n-nothing, I'm just cold is all." What a horrible lie. 

"It is not that cold in this building. Are you certain you are alright?" He places a soothing hand on your shoulder, or what was meant to be a soothing hand, was enough to make you yelp in surprise. Genji was becoming extremely skeptical now..

"[Your Name], would you turn around? I cannot tell what is the matter with you if you do not face me." _His face his face his face his face-_

"I-I can't, Genji." Even more confusion. 

"Why not?" _Your face your face your face your face-_

"I don't wanna offend you.. B-by staring.. I saw you removing your helmet earlier, but I figured you'd be kinda private about that kinda thing, so I forced myself not to look. I'm sorry if I offended you anyway.."

 

"[Your Name].. I appreciate your concern, but believe me when I say you have not offended me in any way. If I was that concerned about you seeing my face, I would not have removed my helmet in your presence to begin with. It is completely alright if you stare, I would do the same, in all honesty. So please, turn around so we can eat. I think I shall waste away if I do not." The playful tone of his voice was quite reassuring, yet you were still slightly worried about staring too long.. Nonetheless, you turn around.

 

 

"Now, let's get the ramen into the room. I am famished!" 

 

 

His face was that of a god, if not more perfect.


	5. Sleeping Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to have your ramen with Genji, while you both try to figure out sleeping arrangements...

For a moment, you were honestly at a loss for words. You couldn't really think of anything to say that wouldn't come out as indecent. Saying he was attractive was such an understatement, you were beginning to wonder if this man was even _real_. Genji waves a hand in front of your face to catch your attention.

 

"Uh, [Your Name]? You went quiet. Am I that unattractive?" Genji gives a nervous chuckle, running a gloved hand through messy locks of inky colored hair. 

"NO! I-I mean, no, it's not that at all.. I think you're really attractive, Genji." You didn't mean to yell, but you didn't want him to think that you thought him unattractive or repulsive. It was quite the opposite, actually.

 

His eyes widen a little at your outburst, which he quickly recovers from as a small blush dusts his cheeks. He thought you would find him scary or hideous at first, but the fact that you said he was attractive was a pleasant surprise. You take a moment to actually scan his features fully.

 

Genji's hair was messy, tousled around most likely due to his helmet. His eyebrows were fairly thick, a few scars running through them. His nose was sharp as was his jawline, littered with a few scars and imperfects as well. And those lips.. _God_ those lips.

 

Even if they were slightly jagged due to a long scar running across his bottom and half of his top lip, his lips still had a plumpness to them. Your thoughts immediately wandered to what they would feel like on your own...

 

"You're staring, _Koibito_." Did he expect you _not_ to stare? It was extremely difficult, considering you had never seen a man like him before.

Not only had you never really seen a Japanese man, but you had never seen one as attractive as Genji. You didn't know much about him, but you wanted to get to know him better. Although you weren't sure how to initiate any sort of conversation with him, you could attempt to. Without blushing or stuttering, hopefully.

 

"S-sorry.. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I think your face is um.. really nice." Okay, what the fuck.

" _Arigato_ , [Your Name]." Even though you were cringing at yourself, Genji didn't seem to mind very much.

He was fairly relaxed about all of this, you noted. As you both sat down to eat your food, he still seemed relaxed. You watch Genji eat silently and politely in your peripheral. He didn't slurp or smack his noodles like you did. His table etiquette was damn near flawless, which is to be expected from the son of an empire. Surely he and his brother were raised properly and treated royally, considering that is what they were. Speaking of his brother, you hadn't heard Genji say much of him. 

 

You realized you had only brought up the conversation of his brother back at his temple when he first started to speak to you. You still knew little of his family or his past.. Admittedly, you were in no position to demand such answers from a man you had met not even twenty four hours ago. Genji appeared to be lax enough to appease your perpetually growing curiosity with the answers it craved, yet you weren't sure how to ask. Would it be rude to ask him directly? Maybe it was best to put the questions on hold for later. It was getting pretty late now.

"When you're done eating, you can put the bowl in the sink. A staff member will come up and get it in the morning." You rise from your seat with a small yawn, stretching your back out a little bit. 

Genji pushes his bowl to the middle of the table and mutters something in Japanese before standing as well. How had you not noticed how much taller he was than you? It was almost intimidating.. 

"You can stay the night here if you'd like, Genji. I'm sure it's been a while since you've slept in a bed." You nudge his shoulder playfully whilst setting the porcelain bowls down in the sink.

 

"Yes, it has been a while actually.. I usually rest wherever I happen to be at the time in the temple, which is usually in the shrine room. I also find it strange that American beds have become a bigger thing in Japan now." 

"Really? What are traditional Japanese beds like?" You attempt to make light conversation before bedtime. You were also deciding where Genji should sleep..

"Japanese beds are usually smaller and lower to the ground. They are soft futons with pillows and blankets. I suppose I can see the appeal of a larger bed, even though I was never given a choice." How uncultured were you exactly? You definitely needed to see more of Japan, it was honestly intriguing. 

 

"There is only one bed in this hotel, correct?" Ah, shit. 

The room you were staying in had been reserved for one person. The need for two beds or more would be slightly irrelevant, even if it was a VIP room. Well, this could turn out awkward..

"I-I'll end up feeling bad if one of us has to sleep on the floor or something.. So.. We should probably sleep in the same bed?" You weren't sure how that sounded coming out of your mouth, but you were praying it didn't come out desperate or uncomfortable. In truth, you were just nervous.

"If you do not mind, of course. Intruding on your personal space is not something I wish to do." Genji was such a gentleman, which made you feel slightly less nervous. 

 

If he didn't mind sleeping in the same bed, it was fine. Nothing besides sleep would be going on anyways, so there wasn't much to worry about. Although, you were immensely curious.. Did he sleep with all that armor on, or what? That had to be tedious and uncomfortable for him, right? You easily become lost in your thoughts as you plop down on the edge of the bed, unconsciously stepping out of your clothes until you were wearing nothing but a tank top and panties. You were so used to sleeping by yourself that you had almost forgot Genji was there. 

 

 _Almost_. 

 

You were immediately reminded of his presence when you heard a small gasp from the man. Genji was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, wearing nothing but what appeared to be a black t shirt and long grey sweatpants. His skin held similar scars to the ones on his face. Well, what was left of his skin. A few pieces of his arms and neck were a darker shade of ebony, melding into his skin like a second layer. It was oddly attractive... 

"A-ah, _gomen_.. I did not realize you were.. changing. I should have knocked first." A dark blush coats your cheeks the longer you stare at the Japanese man, yet you had no intentions of drawing your attention away from him any time soon. 

 

 

Holy shit, what had you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _so_ fucking sorry it took this long for me to post this garbage omg.. I've been so busy with scholarships and transferring that I haven't been able to write as much.. But I'm trying to get back into it! Sorry, guys T^T (Also, sorry if there's any mistakes in this chapter- I was writing this pretty late and haven't had a chance to reread over it ajshlkjh)


	6. Come A Little Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a few hours to get your bearings together as the White Tiger and you get ready for bed. The night is full of a few surprises as well as disappointments.

The situation had only gotten worse the more the night progressed. You didn't _want_ it to be awkward, but it was extremely awkward from the moment he had stepped into the bedroom. Not even a day you had known this man, and he has already seen you in your underwear. How embarrassing...

"A-ah, _gomen_ , I didn't realize you were uh.. Busy. My apologies, [Your Name]." Busy was one way to put it, you thought.

"I mean, I-I was just getting ready for bed.. You're welcome to join whenever." That came out a little more suggestive than you had intended it to, after replaying the sentence over in your head, your cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink. 

 

Genji doesn't seem to notice, and if he did, he made no sign of it. You move over a bit to allow him more room to sit on the bed. He was only about six feet away from you.. If you wanted, you could _actually_ touch him...

"Are you okay, [Your Name]? You're staring at me." He wasn't even facing you, yet he could still tell you were looking. How?

"S-sorry about that.. No, there's nothing wrong. Anyway, I'm gonna try an sleep now.. Good night, Genji." You could tell he was slightly skeptical even now, but he did not pry any further.

" _Hai_ , good night." You turn your back to him as you pull the covers up, nervously shifting around.

 

 

It had been three hours now. 

 

 

 _Three_ hours, and yet you haven't gotten any sleep at all. Your nerves were out of control and your thoughts were loud and tedious, nagging at you perpetually. You had never been in a situation before that required you and another man to sleep in the same bed. Considering you lived alone and were pretty much a loner, you didn't have any relationships in fear of being away from them too long. 

 

This was something new, however. You shouldn't feel awkward.. It was just you and him laying in the same bed because the couch would've been a bit too small for a man to lie on and actually be comfortable. Logically, you knew nothing would happen between you two, but the fact that something very well _could_ happen was enough to drive your mind hysterical and fidgety. 

 

You turn over as careful as you can be to avoid stirring the Japanese man awake. From the looks of it, he was sleep. That wasn't what catch your attention though. He was facing you now, unlike the position he had laid down in with his back facing you. 

 

His mouth was set in a slight pout, bottom lip jutting out only slightly as his mouth parted to release small exhales of breath. The covers were right below his stomach now, fingers loosely gripping the edge of the sheet. 

 

The deep scars across his face were more interesting up close, you noted, bathed in the ivory glow of moonlight intrusively shining into the bedroom. There were a few on his forehead, one running through his left eyebrow, more on his cheeks, one across the bridge of his slightly sharp nose, and a small one on his bottom lip. 

 

Even though you couldn't see clearly, there seemed to be a few on his jaw and neck as well, but you didn't feel comfortable getting that close. Not to mention it would be even _more_ awkward if you had to explain yourself. 

 

Even with all the scars adorning his face, Genji was definitely not unattractive. You could stare at him for hours on end and not get bored, he was _that_ attractive. The sudden urge to touch his face suddenly became an intrusive thought in your mind that would not go away. 

 

It would be rude to just touch his face in his sleep without his consent.. He may be comfortable with his body, but you still felt that permission was needed for something so intimate... But that still did not stop you from reaching your hand out slowly, inching toward his exposed right cheek. 

 

Your hand was moving on its own at this point, being cautious to only slightly graze his face to ensure a sustained slumber. Before your fingertips can even make contact with his cheek, suddenly, Genji startles you to the point where you nearly scream. 

"Is my face that interesting to you, _Hime_?" He asks without even opening his eyes, a blithe tone in his words. How he knew you were staring and about to touch him was beyond you, yet that did not mean you weren't completely mortified. Shit, what were you supposed to say?

 

"How can you even see with your eyes closed?" You murmur nervously, pouting a bit because you had been caught dead to rights. 

"I don't need my eyes to smell, _Koibito_. Your hand smells like vanilla and mint. Also, you rolling over in bed woke me up." Genji opens one eye, a lopsided grin gracing that beautiful face of his. 

You were also wondering how strong his sense of smell would have to be for him to smell your hand when it wasn't even that close to his face..

 

Wait, did he say you rolling over is what woke him up? If he was up by then, then why did he not say anything until your hand was literally a foot away from his face?? Genji seemed to read your thoughts as he observed the cute little pout on your face which only made his grin wider. 

" _Gomen_ for startling you by the way. I was just a bit curious to see what you would do." He explains, grin still very prominent. 

The wider his smile was, the more you could see of his lips. It was nice actually. 

 

"I-I'm sorry.. I told myself I wouldn't because it's rude, but I couldn't help it, I was just curious." Even though you were still embarrassed, Genji appeared to be so relaxed, you were wondering if he might fall back asleep.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, [Your Name]. I can sympathize with your curiosity. However..."

"Uh, however?" This conversation to a sharp turn, that much was obvious. 

 

"I was going to propose a compromise; to satisfy both of our curiosities." The sheets were now below your belly button, yet you couldn't care less.

The man in the same bed as you, only four feet away from you now, was all your brain could process at the moment.

"A compromise, huh.. Okay, I'll bite. What's the compromise?" Genji uses his elbow to prop himself up, allowing you a clear view of his face and neck. There were a few scars on his neck as well..

 

"You wanted to feel my skin, correct? Or did I misunderstand the situation?" Definitely not, he hit the nail on the head. 

"Y-yes, I did want to." He leans closer to you, only about two feet away now, the corners of his mouth slightly twitching into a barely noticeable smile.

"If you still want to, you can." You had forgotten to ask about the thing Genji was curious about, too absorbed in the fact that his face was almost close enough to feel his breath against your lips.

 

"If you really don't mind.." He waves his free hand dismissively, a small grin playing on his lips. It wasn't condescending, just playful. 

If he really didn't mind, then it was alright to touch him, right? Deliberately, you reach your hand out again toward his face. Genji's eyes never left yours for one second, not even as your soft fingertips brushed over his cheek, then slightly along his jawline. He watched your facial expression, waiting for your reaction. 

 

Would you be disgusted, or fascinated? His skin wasn't soft, nor was it rough. Against your fingers, it felt like a soft strawberry with small, hard seeds on the outside. The feel of his skin was not unpleasant at all, surprisingly enough.

 

His cheek was also pretty warm, not cold as you would have expected it to be. You couldn't forget the experience with his sword nearly freezing you to death even if you wanted to.. It gave you the chills just thinking about it. 

"Your skin doesn't feel that different, really. I-I actually kinda like it.." 

" _Arigatō_ , [Your Name]." To hear you say that so openly made him more fond of your company. He still hasn't mentioned what he was curious about...

 

"Oh, by the way, what were you curious about, Genji?" He suddenly sits up in bed, the sheets falling to rest against the side of his right knee. You follow suit, sitting only about one foot from him now. 

 

He beckons you closer using a small gesture with his fingers that were also scarred, excluding his right arm, which was entirely made from some type of ebony-colored plated metal. You lean closer as he requested, feeling slightly nervous.

"Uh, Genj-" he cuts you off with a 'shh', and beckons you closer once more. 

What did this have to do with being curious? What was he even curious about?? 

 

"Closer, _Hime_." The tone of his voice had went from lighthearted to more serious sounding, and that kind of concerned you. Nevertheless, you lean closer as he requested. 

Once you're about three inches away from your noses bumping together, Genji asks you to stop right there. 

 

Although it was only for a few moments, it felt like an eternity. You both sat cross-legged on the bed, so close you could feel one another's breath lightly fanning each other's faces. You could feel your cheeks heating up and your heart beating quicker, yet you stay put as requested. 

"I was curious of.." Genji cuts himself short, stuttering a bit, then pulls away from you entirely. 

"A-ah, _kinishinaide_! What I am curious about is irrelevant. We can talk in the morning, I'm quite tired." You furrow your eyebrows at his abrupt hesitation. 

 

You couldn't even understand half the shit he was saying in Japanese, considering he was speaking so damn quickly. What the hell is going on with him? 

"Genji, you haven't even told me what you're curious about yet. You can't just tell me to lean closer and then say you're tired. That's not fair." Your tone had risen slightly, frustration evident in your words. 

Still, he moves back further away from you and pulls the covers back up to his chest. You could barely see his face now.. 

"We will talk in the morning. Good night, [Your Name]." He turns his back to you once more. 

 

What was even happening? You were so close to one another and yet... You attempted to question him further, but you received no response. You couldn't tell if he was asleep or not because his face was not visible to you. 

 

This night has been a roller coaster of emotions for you, and you were an idiot who decided not to wear a seat belt, whilst Genji was the roller coaster itself; bringing you up then down and then back up again, only to fall down once more. 

 

 

How exhausting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the long time in between chapters ahhh. I've been working on other things, so sorry for the delay .3. When my spring break rolls around, I'll be sure to try an update more! :v 
> 
> But I will be slightly busy for my birthday, and taking a few lessons. No worries though, I'll get you guys your sin xD 
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr: stressed-hime


	7. Mixed Emotions and Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night, Genji acts as if nothing happened. You decide to question his behavior later, yet your feelings suddenly become a bigger problem than you first thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter contains some angst, yet not much. No need to worry though, the reader isn't in life threatening danger, but that doesn't stop Genji from being concerned about you. (I apologize for any errors in advance, I wrote this before my laptop broke and I never got a chance to revise it)
> 
> My Tumblr: stressed-hime
> 
> My Twitter: stressedhime

The next morning, you awake to a seemingly empty bed. You roll over with a yawn, suddenly coming face to face with a very much awake White Tiger. 

 

He was staring at you with those burning blue eyes of his, and he wasn't moving at all. For mere moments, you both lie there, staring at one another without so much as a "good morning". Genji is the first to speak. 

"Good morning, _Koneko_." You weren't sure what that meant, but you offer him a sleepy smile.

"Good morning, Genji. H-how uh, how did you sleep?" You figured this would be an awkward situation, yet you still weren't quite sure of how to make it so it wasn't as uncomfortable... 

 

Genji, as always, appeared to be unaffected by the smothering tension in the room. After that night's fiasco, you couldn't help but to be embarrassed and or nervous around this man. 

 

He had seen you practically _naked_ , not to mention the fact that you had to sleep in the same bed. Which didn't go so well either, considering he had caught you dead to rights with your fingers nearly touching his face. 

 

He offered you a compromise, allowing you to touch his skin in return, you would let him appease a curiosity of his as well. When the time came, Genji had changed his mind. 

 

You didn't know why he had, but you do remember how fast and quickly your heart began to beat once he asked you to move closer to him. You two were so close, you swear you could see blue smoke emitting from his parted lips.

"How long are you in Hanamura for, [Your Name]?" Genji's voice snaps you out of your wandering thoughts, bringing you back to the present.

He was still here, that didn't slip your mind. What did slightly boggle your mind was how he remained so calm in a situation this awkward.

 

You decided that maybe you should ask him. The worst he could do is not respond, right? Genji didn't come off as the kind of man to be easily angered, yet you still didn't want to test his patience. 

"O-oh, uh.. I believe a few weeks or so.. I can always call my boss and ask." The entire reason you were here in the first place was to retrieve the sword that could "control dragons", yet you had digressed. 

Not only did you fail to retrieve the sword, you were literally _sleeping_ in the same bed as the sword's original owner. If that wasn't bad enough, he had also seen you half naked. Talk about embarrassing... 

 

"Well, I can keep you company until you return home, if you would like. I would also like to offer my help concerning your job." Genji pauses, taking a moment to sit up in bed and face you fully.

You mirror his position, placing your hands in your lap nervously as you wait for him to continue speaking. 

"I am aware that my sword is what your employer seeks, but you have experienced my sword's defensive nature firsthand. _Ryūichi moji_ will not accept anyone else as its master." 

 

"Ryuichi.. Mogee? Is that what you named your sword?" Genji chuckles at your sub par pronunciation, but nods his head nonetheless. 

" _Ryūichi moji_. Your pronunciation is not bad, _Sakura_ , but it could use some work." You pout and cross your arms under your chest, cheeks flaring up with color.

"I can't believe you'd laugh at me, Genji.. I thought you were nice." He merely tilts his head at your cute pout, his grin widening a little. You were quite adorable... 

 

"You thought I was nice? What's that supposed to mean? You say that as if you were becoming fond of me, _Koneko_." Genji says with a lighthearted chuckle, subconsciously brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

"W-well, is that a bad thing? Kinda hard _not_ to become fond of someone that saved your life.." You mutter, cheeks still glowing a bright, pretty pink. 

Genji waves his hand back and forth dismissively, grin still present on his face. You weren't sure if he was making fun of you or not. 

 

"I'm only teasing, [Your Name]. No need to worry, your feelings are reciprocated." You sputter nervously. 

"U-um, what?" Genji raises an eyebrow at your reaction, titling his head to the side obliviously. 

"Your feelings of fondness are returned. What did you think I was referring to?" 

"N-nothing, I was just confused for a second.. A-anyway, I'm gonna go get dressed.." 

 

You needed some time alone to get your bearings. All this commotion recently was throwing your concentration off. Hell, all you could think about recently was Genji. You thought about his bravery; how he selflessly saved your life, more than once even. You thought about his eyes and how cold, yet warm they were whenever he stared at you.

 

Sometimes, you found it difficult to return his gaze. You felt as though you would get lost in them if you stared for too long. These were only a few things you thought about concerning the White Tiger, but there was much more. If you could get your head straight for a few moments, you could actually be able to breathe. 

 

Ever since last night, it felt as though your mind was clouded, and your chest felt restricted. At first, you brushed it off, assuming it was mere embarrassment. However, when you couldn't think or breathe, you _knew_ it was much more than just being flustered... Your body was suddenly weighing you down, your movements becoming extremely sluggish. 

 

On your way to the bathroom, you collapse to the ground. Your lungs began to desperately expand and shrink, seeking more oxygen than you were ingesting. Your breathing was labored, and your eyelids were heavy. The last thing you remember is calling out for Genji.

 

Before your sudden collapse, you managed to make it into the living room, meaning there was no way Genji would have seen you fall. You began to lose hope as your vision became dotted with varying shapes of black splotches. Before you lose all consciousness, you cry out weakly. 

 

 

"Save m-me again.. G-Gen.. Genji..."


	8. Hers And His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has an internal talk with himself, finally deciding on how he felt about you. As long as there was breath in his body, Genji would come to your rescue each time without fail, and he wanted nothing more than to show you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this aahh. I'm working on two series simultaneously, and it's kinda taking a toll on my time T^T Anyway, enjoy!

You walked out so soon, Genji barely had any time to say anything else to you. It was like you didn't want to be around him suddenly, and that bothered the White Tiger greatly. It more than likely had something to do with how he was behaving the night before. The look in your eye this morning was one full of disappointment and another emotion he couldn't quite place. If your behavior was indeed pertaining to last night's activities, then Genji had some apologizing to do.

 

At first, he wasn't sure if you were teasing him or what, but judging by the dejected look in your eyes, you were serious. The Shimada heir subconsciously smacks a hand across his face, eyebrows furrowed in a perpetual frustrated glare. His old playboy tendencies were showing, and that irked him to no end. 

 

You weren't just some fling or bootycall, you were definitely special. He could sense that the moment you had walked into Shimada castle. What made you so special, he wasn't quite sure, but he was more than driven to find out. Last night may have been an experiment, yet it was far from a tease. Genji felt slightly guilty leading you on like that, but he could apologize to you. 

 

The thought of you actually wanting to touch him caused warmth to bloom deep in his chest, warming him from the inside out. He wasn't sure why you would want to in the first place, but it made him happy nonetheless. Not only did you seem to want to touch him, but you also appeared to want him to touch you as well...

 

This thought made Genji blush, albeit a slight hue of cerulean. He spent most of that morning arguing with himself internally after you had left the room. He caught himself watching you walk away to which he had to stop himself once again. _'How indecent of me...'_ Genji thought bitterly. 

 

Part of him wanting to get up and follow you, to talk more with you, to spill all of his worries and doubts into your lap and hug you close, yet something was preventing him from doing so. Was it insecurity? Genji had originally thought he was content with his new body, yet when you had reached out that soft hand of yours to caress his cheek.. He wasn't quite sure anymore.

 

Any confidence he had felt prior to knowing you had suddenly been crushed and tossed into the wind. He felt vulnerable around you, which shouldn't be such a problem, and yet... 

" _Kuso..._ " He pinches the space between his eyes, instantly recoiling with a wry smile stretching across his lips. That was something Hanzo did a lot. 

Eventually, Genji did leave the bed, albeit reluctantly considering how stubbornly your sweet scent clung to the sheets. He suddenly felt more like a creep, but he couldn't help himself. His nose had become so much more sharp after everything. Your scent was _invasive_. _Intoxicating_. 

 

Genji figured he would spend the morning with you eating breakfast and making small talk, even if it happened to be fairly awkward. He shudder subconsciously. Genji hated awkward small talk. 

"[Your Name]?" He calls out for you once he notices your presence is not in the kitchen nor the bathroom. Where the hell...?

" _Sakura_? I hope you are not playing hide and seek so early in the morn-" His words seem to catch on his throat when he accidentally sets a foot on your arm.

 

It takes Genji a few moments to regain his senses, not quite grasping the fact that you were lying on the ground, chest barely moving and heart weakly beating. Instinct takes over suddenly, and all he can do is assure your heart is still beating. Your pulse was weak, but it was there nonetheless. 

"[Your Name].. I do not know if you can hear me, but please try and focus on my voice. What I am about to do may alarm you, but trust me when I say you will be fine." Genji didn't even hear his voice breaking throughout his sentence, too concentrated on your wellbeing. 

 

The only way he knew to get your heart pumping faster was quite simple, yet not the _best_ option.. With a hesitant sigh, he places his rapidly freezing palms against your chest and presses down gently, causing a thin layer of frost to form over your chest, the chill slowly creeping up your collar. Usually, freezing would slow someone's heart rate, but Genji's method of freezing was somewhat inherited from his sword.

 

The frost felt cold to the touch, yes, but the effect it had on the inside of your body was the exact opposite. It felt as though you were a fire eater, swallowing torch after torch after torch until your insides were entirely engulfed in the blistering flames. It wasn't pleasant, yet not entirely unpleasant either. It was enough to wake you up, however, which is the only thing that mattered.

 

"[Your Name].. Are you alright? Can you hear me?" The look you gave him sent chills down his, which was fairly ironic.

Your face and chest were flushed with a mix of pink and a soft blue, making your body look almost like an incomplete canvas. Your skin had returned to its normal tone, yet your lips were still slightly blueish. Genji wasn't sure if it was a reflection of his own, but he could've _swore_ he saw specks of blue in your eyes. 

 

 

"You saved me again, didn't you, _my brave Baihu_?" Your voice a mere whisper to his ears.

"Of course. As long as there is breath in my body, I will always save you, _my clumsy archaeologist_." That brought a surprised yet pleased smile to that pretty face of yours. 

His, huh? You could get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last chapter, of course. There hasn't been any smut yet, and I just can't leave it like that xD Genji and you are "warming" up to each other, however. Wonder how the next chapter will go?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, before you all pull out your pitchforks and torches, I know I haven't finished my other story with Majima uwu;; I will! I've just been busy and I lost interest for a bit, not gonna lie. Although I recently got more inspiration to write something with Genji because of his new skin, Baihu .3. I think it's really cool, so ye! I'm gonna add a chapter to this every other day until I decide to finish it. It's gonna have smut, of course. That's all I ever write XD But anyway, stay tuned and thanks for your support, guys~!


End file.
